This cant be happening
by chi-chi munchkin
Summary: Amy has just turned eighteen and decides to keep a gathering for her and her friend. Amy then got a call from knuckles saying his bringing a friend with what happens when Amy finally meets this friend will she have some sort of feeling for the guy or will she still be stuck up on sonic.
1. Chapter 1

This can't be happening.

(A)Hey guys this will be the very first fanfict I will be publishing so it's going to be a bit sketchy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sega characters. Please note this will be the first and only time I'll be disclaiming anything so enjoy ;).

Chapter one: Nice to meet you

It was a lovely Friday morning and Amy rose was up and busy, cooking, cleaning and putting up the decorations for her 24 birthday gathering tonight. She was all over the place, dancing, skipping and twirling with excitement. After all was done she double checked if she never missed anything.

After checking everything Amy went up to her room so she could take a shower and put on some new clothes.

Amy.

I wonder what to wear tonight well I guess anything will do since it will just be some old friends.

("Phone rings")…. _I got to turn this car around…._ I nev….!

"Hello"…

Hey Ames… its knux

Hey knux. What's up?

Look Ames there's a friend of mine staying in town for a couple of week and I was wondering…. Seeing that he doesn't know that much people can I Well…. Can I bring him over, please?

Well sure any friend of yours is a friend of mine so see ya tonight.

("Call ends")

Looks like my thoughts have been answered but first for my quick shower the gang will be here in an hour.

After Amy`s 15 minute shower she put on some clothes and went into the dinner room to set the food on the table. After that was done Amy heard a slight knock on the door, leaving whatever she was busy with. She walk to the door and pen it to be greeted by all her friend. Amy stood away from the door so they could walk in first was sonic of cause giving Amy a hug and a gift, then following after sonic was sally acorn doing the same as sonic. Rouge then came in giving her friend a huge hug with full force it nearly knocked Amy over, then knuckles come in with his friend, Amy went to knuckles after she was done with rouge but not before noticing the other guy that was with him.

Knux: Hey Ames happy birthday. Oh and before I forget this is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog.

Amy: Hey knux, thanks and hey shadow im Amy, Amy rose nice to meet you.

Shadow: Likewise, and thanks for having me on such short notice.

Amy: No problem. Well make yourself comfortable I'll be right there.

After greeting everyone and letting them in Amy closed the front door and joined her friends by the dinner table. Of cause Cream and Tails couldn't make it. It's been 3 years since they died in a fire that broke out in their home. Tails and cream moved in together after they got married but it never lasted long because of what happen but the gang decided that they shouldn't be sad every day because of that, their friends would want them to be happy and live very exciting lives. So as they sat and ate their food and brought up some memories about the adventures they had Amy decided to talk with shadow.

Hey so….. Are you enjoying yourself so far?

Yah. I've never actually been to a gathering with one of my friends so far, but it's pretty neat.

Please tell me you're joking… and I hope knuckles isn't your only friend. (Makes a sarcastic face at shadow)

*Smirks* well no I'm not and no he isn't my only friend.

Well that good cause there is no way someone as good looking as you only has one friend.

("Shadow blushes at the comment") well ….. uhm …. Thanks I guess.

As Amy and shadow continued with the convocation they were having and getting to know each other, while the group were still bringing up their memories, everyone was already done eating but there was a curtain blue hedgehog that was smiling at the fact how happy Amy was talking to this new guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Amy took everybody's empty plates and desert bowls to the kitchen so she could load up the dish washer, she couldn't stop thinking about shadow, his long rigged quills with red strikes arms, and that's where Amy stopped in thought those arms, how masculine they were and how his muscle too showed his eight pack off nicely, Amy was half way drooling but come back into reality after the dishwasher started to clean the dishes. Amy then decided to go outside for some fresh air so she could clear her head so she went outside and sat against a tree not knowing there was a curtain hedgehog that was watching how peaceful she was and decided to say hey.

**Well guys please tell me if I need to make any improvement because this is my very first story so please review so I know what you about. and i promise the other one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so guys I'm kinder going to upload the some of the chapter quicker, it almost final exams so I need to make time or this seeing that I don't really study in my free time but any way enjoy ;)

Chapter 2: Let's make it a sleep over.

Shadow

After talking with Amy she got up to take everybody's empty plate so she could wash them, I decide to take I breather so I went outside while everybody was still busy going on about their adventures they had fighting Eggman. I stepped outside and climbed into the tree standing in the front yard. Relaxing on one of the branches I took in the sound of the night watching the stars, I remember how I use to do this with Maria, we would watch the stars talk about funny things, play pranks on people we would events wonder off into the jungle sometimes. But that all ended when the G.U.N soldiers came on to the ark and killed her, after that I was all alone until I met knuckles, we had a lot of fun together fighting bad guys and going to strip joints and then he had to go back to angel island so he could guard the master emerald again.

While I sat quietly in my thoughts I heard footsteps coming towards me, looking to see who it was I saw rose, she looked so innocent and fragile but I could see there was something bothering her. She sat down against the tree and breathed in the night so she could relax, she then looked up into the stars and smiled. As she looked up into the sky my eyes widened to how beautiful her jade eyes sparkled at the reflection of the moon, it showed how beautiful she really was, seeing her sitting there alone without anyone to hold her is like a crime against judgement so I decided to join her. I jumped down from the tree quietly and walk towards her.

Hey rose….

Oh hey shadow what's up…?

Oh nothing I just saw you sitting by yourself and thought you needed some company.

Well I am a bit lonely, you can have a seat next to me if you want I guess.

("SHADOW SMIRKS")

What? Is there something on my face?

No I was just wondering how someone as beautiful as you could be alone out here.

Uhm….. ("Blushes a bit") well I kinder like being alone at times but it does get a bit lonely.

You know… ("Chuckle's") you look cute when you blush. But anyway let's go in before you catch a cold. Rose.

Normal

As Amy and shadow made their way inside Amy thought about asking everybody to sleep over, so she wouldn't be alone tonight so she closed the door behind her and shadow then made her way into the living room. Hey guys what would you say if said I could make this gathering into a sleep over. Amy asked hoping they would say yes. Then sonic stood next to Amy and said everyone in favour say sleepover, and with that everyone agreed and got to their cars to fetch some clothes.

Knuckles: hey shadow you coming

Shadow: I think I'll stay here and keep rose company. Here's my key would you mind fetching my bag and please and don't you dare let Rouge near my stuff.

Knuckles: sure thing ;)

With that knuckle went out the door to fetch whatever things they needed. Shadow went into the kitchen where Amy was and decided to scare her. He made sure he was careful, creeping up to her not making any sound and just when he wanted to go for the kill all he herd was. You know that won't work on me, said Amy shocking shadow completely. Wait what how did you events know I was coming behind you. Well shadow let's just say I've been waiting for you to come in so I could do this. Amy then through shadow with flour all over his face, shadow not being one to accept defeat took an egg from the counter and popped it on her head and ran to the living room to hide but not without ammo. He could hear footsteps coming towards him and just when he decided to stand up to defeat the enemy he was alone, not knowing that Amy was behind him already with a hole bucket of ice water mixed with all kinds of stuff then before he could turn around splash he was soaked. Amy of cause couldn't help but laugh, she was laughing so hard that she was on the floor already. At that moment the door open with everybody coming in noticing shadow.

Knuckles: hey guys were ba….. Shadow…. What the… what happen to you.

With no words at all shadow just pointed to Amy so knuckles would get the point. What Amy didn't know was shadow still had something up his sleeve. Shadow then took then flour in his hand through it at Amy and finish it with two eggs on her head. Satisfied with his master piece he took his bag and went to take a shower with a huge smile on his face. Amy just stood there dumbfounded at what just happened she has been defeated for the first time when doing what she and shadow has just done, so she declared war.

Amy: this plan of mine has to work. Well shadow hope you not done yet because I'm just getting started.

Oh no what does Amy have planned for shadow find out next time on THIS CANT BE HAPPENING.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I know I started off a bit sketchy but I promise that this chapter is going to be better. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 3: let the games begin.**

**Amy:**

While rouge and everyone else was getting unpacked I was busy planning my sweet revenge on shadow, but first before he could get out of the shower I sneaked in to warn him for what's coming his way. So when I got in close enough I pulled the toilet chain and ran as far away as I could only to be excited by the sound of shadows piercing scream, it was so loud that it could be heard from china and back. The funniest part was when he ran out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel rapped around him ass. I couldn't stop laughing at the sight all shadow could do was give me a glare that said this isn't over and I couldn't agree more.

Five minutes later shadow was done with his shower, then he came towards me with a smile on his face almost like he was about to do something. Shadow then took of his sweater saying wow its hot, hey Amy you don't mind if I walk shirtless around your house do you. N-not a-a-at all S-shadow. Omw why now of all times would he decide to take off his shirt was he really getting hot or was this all part of his master plan. I was so drowned into my thought I never events noticed how close he was.

Shadow: Amy…?

Amy: O... m… g. I couldn't believe how close he was, shadows breath could basically be felt against my neck. Y-yes shad-d-dow.

Shadow: I cannot believe that she is actually falling for this (laughs in mind) wait till she sees what I'm capable of. Has any guy ever told you how beautiful you are?

Amy: wow his so hot and that eight pack is so firm if only I was all over his body like ice-cream on a cone. N-no not- not really.

Shadow: well todays your lucky day because I'm here to tell you that you are. (And here it comes time to put my plan in motions end).

Amy: s-shadow what are you d-doing. ( his he really doing this now shadows leading in to kiss me and I can't help but do the same omw this is it I'm about to kiss shadow)

Shadow :( If only she could see how but I'm laughing inside my head right now) …Amy…?

Amy: YES shadow…

Shadow: guess what… surprise. With that I dropped a balloon full of paint mixed with tooth paste on Amy's head and ran off as fast as I could.

Urg…..! You get back here shadow the hedgehog this is not over until I say it is.

Rouge: Amy Hun what in the name of billy goat is in your hair?

Rouge get everybody and tell them we are having a PRANK war.

NORMAL

Rouge done just as Amy said and of cause it would be boys against girls. So they got their ammo and went to their separate locations. Rouge, sally and Amy were on the roof tops and since Amy never filled the pool up with water yet the guys decided to use that as their base. So shadow what is the plan because obviously the girls are in favour seeing that they have Amy on their side. Well sonic you obviously don't know me, so here's the plan.

While the boys were going over the plan on how to get the girls Amy was telling the girls about a plan that she thought about long before she told everyone about the prank war. Amy you know that we don't stand a chance of winning with shadow on their side. Rouge relax this plan of mine will work perfectly we just need to wait for the right moment.

30 minutes later everyone was ready to start, they had their weapons their ammo and everything they needed to start the war. Amy and he team were already in motion going ahead as planned without fail. Amy's plan was for rouge to go around front to make as if she was forfeiting the game so one of them would come out and blabber to her about how she couldn't handle it and stuff and without a doubt it actually worked. Knuckles came from around the corner without listening to shadow actually telling him it was a trap but knuckle just shrugged it off and ignored him saying he knows rouge better that anyone else so he went up to her not knowing what was about to go down. Hey rouge so you finally realised that you girls would lose against us guys, its knowing surprise knowing that we have the better chance of winning, you just aren't cut out for games like this you should just go and back to playing dress up and looking pretty that's just more of your style. Knuckles said going on and about how the male species are stronger and equip for these things but all rouge done was smile and said, you're a big fucking idiot thinking ima go down this easy.

Knuckles was shocked at what had just happened and before he could say anything else he got shot at with paint old banana peels and dog poop that landed straight into his face. That's what you get knuckle head for being suck and idiot and F.Y.I your sleeping on the couch tonight rouge said with a cocky grin on her face flying back to that base were the other girls were.

Hey rouge nice job I couldn't have done any better, said Amy cheering with victory.

**Boys base by the pool.**

Shadow

Dammit knuckle I told you it was a trap but you just wouldn't listen would and look now we are down to two men you idiot.

How was I supposed to know it was a trap, rouge is a very good actor you know it's not like I could see through her lying! Knuckle said to me looking like he was about to burst into flame but I can't blame him rouge is a pretty good liar, she's a jewel thief for crying out loud. Well shadow it looks like it's just us and the best thing about it we the world's fastest things alive. Sonic had a point, our speed did give us the benefit of things but how in what way would we use it. Wait that's it, hey sonic listen up I've got a plan, this is how it going to go down.

You're going to make as if you need the toilet and once it feels like you got the girls attention you going to fake falling and hurting your knee, when you got that out of the way you're going to go on about how it hurts catching sally's attention and when she's bye you side I'll shoot her down getting her out of the game, got it. Got it shads. Once the plan was finalised sonic went to the front to put it to the test, oh I hope this works coz if it doesn't then I'm screwed.

Normal

Sonic went to the front yard pretending to have a pee while shadow had steadied his aim so he could get a better shot to show Amy who she was really messing with. Oh man I need to pee so badly I hope they left the door coz I feel like its dripping already. Sonic said knowing that he probably got their attention and then he faked tripping over his feet landing face down on the floor making it look as if he hurt his knee in the process. Oh it hurt somebody held aahh! It's so painful sally help please I can't get up, aahh! It's burning aaahh!... Then in a flash sally was by her side not without a concerned rouge. Amy stayed behind thinking it would be a trick, soon to find out that she would be right. Just when sally and rouge were about to take sonic inside so they could attend to his injury bam they both got shot with a one way ticket out of the game but sonic wasn't so lucky either Amy shot him after seeing rouge and sally got shot. Sally was so pissed that she pushed sonic back onto the ground.

Finally with all of them out, shadow and Amy was left to see who the king of pranks and stunts was. Shadow decided he wasn't going to stay in one place, knowing it would give Amy a better chance to find and eliminate I'm. But he wasn't going to be defeated he is the ultimate life form after all. Amy did the same thing as well being very careful taking the corners thinking maybe he might be hiding and waiting for her but shadow was much smarter than that funny thing is Amy was much more smarter that shadow so she disguise herself as a bush and hide behind a tree so when shadow walked pass she could just shoot him. Meanwhile shadow was going around and scanning every corner looking for Amy, not knowing where she could be hiding. So he decided to check the roof to thinking she would probably be on higher ground for a better shot but with great disappointment she wasn't there so he went to the front yard being careful for any booby traps.

He looked from top to bottom for Amy but she couldn't be found anywhere, and just when he was about to take a nothing corned amy pulled the trigger and shot him in his rib cage and then again in his back and as a point of victory amy jumped out of the bushes and danced right in front of shadow as if she was saying I told you so. Shadow got up with a big grin across his muzzle amused by her happiness.

Amy then stopped dancing like a goofy child and looked over to shadow noticing that he was watching her this whole time, and this made her blush a bit feeling slightly embarrassed. Oh no don't stop I actually enjoy seeing you happy, and when you're done lets go inside, it's getting kind of late out. Amy then said that she would actually like to go inside it was getting kind of cold. She and shadow then went in noticing everybody was asleep already so they decide it was time they would also get some shut eye.

Amy

Hey shadow thank you for everything, I had a good time today.

Shadow: no problem rose I had fun myself we should do this again sometime.

Uhm…. Shadow one more thing….. Could you sleep next to me tonight I just don't want to sleep alone.. Please.

Shadow: you technically I would of said no but for you will make an acceptsion.

Thanks shadow.

Normal

Amy and shadow then locked the doors closed the windows and put off the plugs. After doing all that they went to bed put off the room light and covered themselves with the sheets. Shadow then took his arm and put it around Amy to keep her closer and she snugged up closer to him putting her head on his chest falling asleep within seconds. Shadow however smiled at how peaceful she looked in her sleep then decided to shut his eyes and join her.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as you can see I made it a bit longer and Tad more fun. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

(A)** so guys and girls I hope you liked the third chappy very much, lol I know my friend biggy did she events sent a BC out on BB telling people that they should read it. But anyway enough of my boring story and let's just begin the 4****th**** chapter **

**Normal**

Finally the prank war was over with Amy winning proving to shadow that girls are far more imperia then guys, anyhow today was a new day and the sun was sunning brighter than usual, shining through a certain hedgehogs window. The light crept through her certain and shone in the young roses eyes making her grown at the unexpected visit, so she turned to the other direction so she could block out the sun from her peaceful sleep, but unexpectedly felt something very unfamiliar and warm like it was full of love, when she opened her eyes she looked up, only to be greeted by a handsome pair of crimson red eyes looking down on her. Good morning shadow did you sleep well? Amy greeted and asked. Well yes rose I did, but don't you think we should get up before the others start getting suspicious? Shadow said and ask.

20 minutes later shadow and Amy were showered and dressed looking good as ever, Amy was already in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Knuckles and rouge were the first to wake up making their way to the living room. Rouge went into the kitchen to help Amy only because she wanted to know what happy between her and shadow. So Amy, did you have fun last night. Rouge ask trying not to sound too nosey. Well yeah I did for the first time in how long. Amy was smiling in her head at the thought of her and shadow sleeping in the same bad when she told rouge about the fun she had but something else was up, Amy had an unusual feeling when she thought about shadow but decided to shrug it off thinking it could just hunger or something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1 hour later**

**SHADOW:**

We all bid Amy fair well and went our own way, I could see Amy didn't want to be alone and I understood why. I could remember when I was alone with nobody to say good morning when I awoke from my sleep or nobody to love me when I needed it most. Of cause that only come after that time with Maria.

Deep in my thoughts, thinking of Amy and Maria my ear twitched at a sudden voice, when I looked up it was rouge asking if I was alright I nodded slowly and replied. Why yes rouge, just tired is all.

**ROUGE:**

I asked shadow what was wrong, but all he said was that his tired. I knew he was thinking about Maria again but this time there was another thing on his mind, because this time he looked more depressed than last time, I hope he really is okay. Poor shadow I really feel for the guy.

**KNUCKLES:**

I knew what rouge was thinking honestly I was thinking the same thing, but shadow is his own man, I knew him for a long time and he will pull through, his a tough guy and he doesn't let anything stand in his way.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**AMY:**

I was lying in bed hugging my pillow that was soaking wet from all my tears, but no matter how long I wanted to stay in bed and grieve I had to get up and ready myself before sonic arrived. So I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Making my way back into my room I got my clothes out of the cupboard that I would be wearing and went back to the shower. Feeling if the water was warm enough I undressed and got in letting the water run all over my body. Not being able to take it anymore I just broke down in the shower and started crying out loud. Why, why, WHY….?!

**SONIC:**

I pulled into Amy's driveway with my mark 1 golf, but before I opened the door to exit the vehicle I wiped the tears from my face, making saw I didn't miss any water marks I looked into the car mirror to see I was good to go. I got out of my car and walked up to Amy's door.

I knocked three times but nobody answered then I tried again but no reply, so I turned the nob to see if the front door was open, to my surprise it was. I opened the door just enough for me to enter and called out to Amy but she didn't answer, as I walked further into the house I heard the shower, so I stood by the door to here if Amy was perhaps in the but before I could do anything I heard crying, wanting to open the door to see if everything was alright I heard Amy shout why. I guess it still has the same impact on her than it has on me, hearing how Amy was crying I slid down against the wall and started crying myself it's been so long but it still feels like yesterday.

**SHADOW:**

I tried phoning Amy a couple of times wanting to ask if she would like to go for lunch but her cell went straight to voicemail, so I decide to as rouge if she would know why Amy wasn't picking up her cell. I made my way to the kitchen and sat down at the table whilst rouge prepared breakfast. Hey rouge do you happen to know what Amy had planned for the day, I tried phoning but it goes straight to voicemail. I asked only to see rouge lower her ears like I said something wrong.

Hmm…. Shads I don't think you will be able to get through to Amy for the rest of the day.

Whys that?

Well because she went to the graveyard with sonic and Amy always puts off her cell every year on this pacific date, then she locks herself inside her house starving herself an- and crying herself to sleep.

Rouge then started crying. Responding to rouges answer I asked. What happened on this day?

It's the day that….

**AMY:**

Sonic and I were on our way to the graveyard after crying back at my house we decided it was time to leave. Half hour later sonic and I arrived there to be greeted by a crying vanilla, I felt kind of heart broken for vanilla nobody should have to hear that their only child died, as I approached I turned my head to see sonic on his knees crying in front of tails grave, I let out a single tear knowing that sonic wasn't taking it very well so I left him to let it all out. As I wanted to make my way to creams crave I turned my head to see vanilla was already gone I wonder where she could of gone. Now I won't be the only one feeling lonely and I know it's not the best of feeling, so I sat down in front of creams grave and started crying only to be pulled into a heart-warming hug. Lifting my head to see who it was I felt somewhat calm and a bit happy to see him so I berried my face into his chest and cried like never before.

**Hey guys thanks for reading oh and I might be adding a O.C soon so enjoy the next chapter mwah mwah **


End file.
